Misión: Reconocimiento
by isa-escorpio
Summary: Esta es la continuación de lazos de amistad, Ceres ha regresado al Santuario pero no como la amiga de los goldies sino como guardiana , será el momento del reencuentro?
1. Chapter 1

Pues esta es la continuación de lazos de amistad espero que les guste y me dejen algun pequeño review (Chadri pone cara de perrito maltratado abandonado debajo de la lluvia)Recuerden que los personaje no me perteneces si a Kurumada - sama

Misión: Reconocimiento

_Gaia; palacio de cristal_

-No!, como crees, NOOO!- Los gritos de una joven albina se escuchaba por todo el palacio

-No sé por qué se altera tanto sólo es una misión de reconocimiento

-Leopardo blanco, ni loca vuelvo a poner un pie en ese lugar- Seguía quejándose la muchacha-¿Por no mandas a alguien más por ejemplo a Lya o Febe?

-Ellas están ocupadas, tú eres la única libre

-Ahhhh! ¿Por qué yo?

-Mmmmm no se tal vez porque ya has estado en ese lugar, además de que…

-Momento, eso fue hace como 8 años

-Si me deja continuar, Tú como Lya y Febe son las únicas que pueden curar las líneas astrales y esta dimensión se encuentra bastante deteriorada, además si no mal recuerdo tú hiciste una promesa con esas personas

-Lo sé y no sé cómo explicarlo pero aún no es tiempo de regresar- Ceres tenía una mirada triste- Si me los llegara a topar ellos no me reconocerían por lo consiguiente me atacarían si pensarlo y yo a ellos. Pero… espera, mencionaste algo de las líneas astrales,¿ tan mal está la situación?

-Como sabrá en ese mundo existen los dioses y la diosa encargada de cuidar a la tierra es Ahena

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues cuando ella recién había reencarnado fue víctima de un intento de asesinato

-Con intento me vienes diciendo que aún está vivita y coleando

- Exacto actualmente ella tiene como nueve años, pero eso no es lo importante, al parecer después de ser atacada fue alejada de su santuario, y este comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad, ocasionando un desequilibrio energético por lo que hubo un desgate en las líneas astrales y sabes que…

- Lo que afecta a unos afecta a todos, sabiendo esto la misión consistes en?

-1) Reparar las líneas astrales

2) Averiguar lo que eta pasando a quiero que a regresar me dé la lista de los nombres de las guardianas que se encargarán de ese lugar, algo me dice que nos llevara tiempo este asunto. Es todo guardiana, puede retirarse

-¿Cuándo debo partir?

-Mañana por la mañana

-Me retiro, con su permiso- Ceres hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar

-Lya, guardiana de la luz ya puedes salir-Una muchacha rubia de cabello quebrado hasta los hombros, ojos azul turquesa, vestida con una camisa sin mangas y pantalones de mezclilla, calzaba unas sandalias del mismo color que su camisa; salía de las sombras para recargarse despreocupadamente en un pilar

-Jeje si sabía que yo estaba libre. ¿Por qué no me envió en su lugar?

-Esta misión solo la puede cumplir ella, es una prueba para su corazón, Nuestra señora Gea tiene algo grande preparado para el futuro

-Pff no quisiera estar en su lugar de por si nosotras tres tenemos misiones muy difíciles ahora no me imagino la carga de ser la hija de una Diosa, pero tenemos que confiar en ella es muy fuerte y tenaz, es una gran guardiana

Al día siguiente, Afueras del Santuario 7:00 am

-Heme aquí, ahora, ¿Cómo voy a entrar?, podría saltar el muro pero es de día y me atacarán en bola, mmm mejor no, pero podría entrar desde la zona arqueológica como la primera vez… pero que veo una amazona- La albina se ocultó en un arbusto para evitar ser vista por la guerrera

-Creí haber visto algo por aquí, tal vez fue mi imaginación, será mejor que regrese- Una vez que se retiró la amazona Ceres salió de su escondite

-Fiuu estuvo cerca, pero esto me acaba de dar una buena idea, creo que utilizaré el regalo de Lya- La chica sacó de la mochila que traía consigo una máscara como las que usaban las amazonas, la de ella estaba adornada con una ala de color azul cielo en el ojo izquierdo.- Valla con lo que a mí me gusta usar estas cosa, gracias Lya

Flashback

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, deséame suerte Leopardo

-Usted no necesita de la suerte, todo saldrá bien princesa

- Gracias, regresaré pronto

Ceres caminaba hacia el portal que recién se había abierto a la mitad del salón del trono, pero fue detenida por una voz

-¡Espera Ceres, por favor!- Una chica rubia corria a todo lo que daba para alcanzar a Ceres

-¿Lya? ¡Lya!- Ceres corrió al encuentro de su compañera, que arecía traer algo en las manos-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace poco (aja como no) escuché que tenías una misión de reconocimiento pensé que necesitarías esto- La chica extendió un paquete a la albina

-Pero…

-Pero nada, te lo digo, la vas a necesitar, cuídate mucho y suerte

-Gracias… eso creo

Fin del flashback

Ceres se había cambiado la ropa por un playera de tirantes negra y un short de mezclilla se había calzado unas zapatillas de piso negras con unos calentadores azul cielo y a modo de cinturón usaba una cinta del mismo color

-Solo falta el último detalle- Un leve viento empezó a soplara alrededor de ella, haciendo que el color de su cabello cambiara a uno de color rosa pastel con mechas azules y colocándose la máscara se dirigió a la entrada del Santuario

-Alto ¡Quién anda ahí!-Un guardia al ver a la chica se interpuso en la entrada

-Pues quien más, una aspirante a santo-Decía algo fastidiada la muchacha – Así que por favor déjame pasar

-¿Y si no te dejamos, primor?-Otro guardia salió a escena

-SE van a arrepentir- Sentenció la chica- Creo que no me van a dejar pasar tan fácil- Tomo una posición de defensa

-Parece que la muñequita es ruda, veamos que tiene - El par de gorilas estaban a punto de atacarla pero fueron detenidos por un joven de cabello azul y piel tostada que vestía una armadura dorada

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo el caballero a los guardias pero al notar a la muchacha le dedicó una mirada que la hubiera matado unas cien veces

-Señor Milo! Esa mucha dice ser una aprendiz- El primer guardia decía temblando del miedo

-Hay dios! Ahora si se me armó- Ceres agradecía mentalmente traer puesta la máscara pues los tres hombre hubieran notado su falta de color en el rostro- _Momento, este es Milo. OMG vaya que cambió, me gustaría hablar con el_

-Es cierto eso amazona- Milo interrumpió las cavilaciones de la chica

-Eh? Ah sí y esos dos no me dejan pasar

-No pareces muy fuerte, parece como si te fueras a romper en cualquier momento no creo que sobrevivas en un lugar como este así que retírate- El de escorpio la miraba con altanería y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-Pues hagamos un trato, si yo te gano me dejaras pasar sin chistar y si yo pierdo podrás castigarme de la forma en la que tú quieras- con esto a Milo se le iluminaron los ojos- _Creo que ya me arrepentí_

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- Como repuesta la chica se colocó en un posición de ofensiva- Creo que vas en serio. La pelea dio inicio ambos eran muy rápidos y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, y eso era algo que a Ceres le molestaba pues estaba acostumbrada a acabar rápido con sus peleas pero dada las circunstancias tenía unos cuantos problemas

-Ya me harté. Danza de la arena!- Un remolino de arena se levantó alrededor cubriendo al dorado dificultándole la visión factor que aprovecho la guardiana para darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen provocando que Milo se hincara de dolor, ambos guardias estaban atónitos- _Ahora si me pase de hábil, y yo que no quería llamar la atención _

-Señor Milo, ¿se encuentra bien? - Milo empujo muy fuerte al pobre guardia

-Puedes pasar, pero te estaré vigilando- Ceres pasó sin mirar al santo y con una gotota en la cabeza. Ceres comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, aparentemente, pero su pierna le empezaba a doler

-Haber que tenemos aquí, una línea a punto de desaparecer, esto no es bueno, esta pequeña viene de las doce casas, al parecer todo el problema se encuentra ahí. Es extraño no siento al maestro Shion- Siguió caminando pero el dolor de la pierna se volvió tan insoportable que tuvo que sentarse en un pilar caído ahí pudo observar como entrenaban algunos chicos y como eran castigados otros cosa le pareció algo salvaje- Shion no permitiría esto es demasiado injusto, debo saber que pasa aquí- la guardiana colocó su mano sobre la línea y le imprimió un poco de su energía para restablecerla- Esto durará poco tiempo, tengo que llegar a donde se origina para curarlas a todas de un solo golpe- al tratar de pararse el dolor de su pierna no se lo permitió- Auch! Vaya que le di duro pero más dura estaba la armadura T.T

-Deberías ir a que te revisen-Una amazona que parecía apenas una niña se acercó a Ceres, la amazona tenía el cabello rojo traía puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento

-Esto me pasa por pelear sin protección, creo que seguiré tu consejo

-¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah algo así me llamo … Clara y acabo de llegar para ganarme mi armadura y tú eres…

-Marín soy una amazona de plata

-_Me siento vieja -.- es tan joven y ya es una guerrera_

_-_Te acompañaré a la enfermería y después tienes que ir a entrenar ya que no son muy tolerantes con los impuntuales- La pelirroja ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Muchas gracias

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, en dirección a la enfermería de las amazonas, no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que tomaron algunos atajos, al ir avanzando Ceres notaba que la vida en el Santuario se había apagado y sentía como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesada, pero le hechó la culpa al desequilibrio energético

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a entrenar, espero verte después- Marín empezó a alejarse pero dio media vuelta – Ah si , si vas a entrenar debes tener cuidado con un amazona llamada Shaina, ella es amazona de Ofiuco, es algo agresiva con los extraños

- ¿Lo dices de viva voz?

-Algo así

Ceres comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio podía ver como las amazonas y sus aprendices podían andar sin máscara; sin embargo ella no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que cuidar su identidad. Además ver a las pequeñas aprendices le recordaba a ella misma hace algunos años. Por fin llego hasta un cuarto donde una señorita mayor que ella la recibió

-Hola , pasa, toma asiento en alguna de las camas, dime que te pasó?-La enfermera preguntaba mientras revisaba a la recién llegada

-Pues puse en su lugar a un caballero- Ceres decía con algo de pena

-¿En serio? ¿A quién?

-Puessss…. A Milo de escorpión jeje- La pelirosa soltó una risa nerviosa

-¡Qué!- El grito se oyó por toda la enfermería, Algunas pacientes casi se van de espalda por la impresión-Hasta que alguien le da su merecido a ese abusivo de escorpio- La enfermera tenia en el rostro una sonrisa triunfal, sabes puedes quitarte la máscara en es este lugar

, gracias pero estoy muy acostumbrada a no mostrar mi cara en público

-ya veo, no te rompiste la pierna solo es el golpe, te pondré un ungüento para la inflamación y un vendaje

-Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte

-De eso no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí para servirles ustedes son los defensores de la paz y justicia, ustedes hacen mucho por nosotros

-Pero quisiera agradecértelo

-Eres muy linda, me recuerdas a una joven amazona que me regalo esta pequeña plantita que esta ahí, como vez no soy muy buena cuidándola

-Ya se cómo agradecértelo, pero tienes que cerrar tus ojos , dime, ¿te gusta la música?

-Claro- la enfermera cerró sus ojos, Ceres retiro la máscara pero antes había revisado que nadie la viera

Lágrimas, derramadas desde mi interior

Llenaras, de ternura cada corazón

Expresar, cada sentimiento y emoción

Borraras, la amargura y el dolor de un corazón

Esa noche eterna

Tuve miedo de la oscuridad

Miré a las estrellas

Y a ellas les rogué

En el infinito

Rodar de los tiempos

Nos cansamos

De buscar siempre el eterno amor

Y al cielo miramos

Por muy lejos que este

Gritando el silencio

Lo fuertes que queremos ser

- Eso fue tan bonito- A la enfermera le brillaba la mirada cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero Ceres fue más veloz y alcanzo a cubrir su cara- Hay dios no lo creo- Al voltear vió que la habitación se había llenado de vida, varias flores silvestres crecieron en los marcos de las ventanas y su pequeña flor ahora se había vestido de bellas y grandes Flores moradas- Todo esto es tan hermoso, es tan maravilloso lo que se puede lograr con el cosmos

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, es mejor que me retire – Dirigiéndose a la salida la hija de Gea , recordaba a Saga quien le había enseñado la misión de los caballeros de Athena, Ceres quería reanudar su camino a las doce casa pero sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella ,pero que no tenía muy buenas intenciones, no tuvo problemas para evitarlo pero le molestaba el hecho de que se había topado con un nuevo obstáculo-Vaya,vaya ¿Y ahora que hice, para merecer esto?

-¡¿Tu qué haces aquí deberías estar entrenando? – Una joven amazona había sido la que le dió ese amable saludo

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? (_nótese que no quiero llamar la atención_)

-Soy Shaina de Ofiuco y tu por lo que veo eres una simple aspirante-Eso último hirió un poco el orgullo de Ceres, pero después calló en su error pues justamente había provocado a la persona menos indicada

-Gulp, _ahora si metí la pata_, disculpa pero tengo asuntos que atender en otra parte- La chica estaba dispuesta a irse pero fue sujetada fuertemente por el brazo, por instinto ella creo un poco de fuego alrededor de su abrazo para liberarse del agarre pero también aumento el mal humor de Ofiuco

-Tu no vas a otra parte más que a nuestro recinto

-Pero que carácter, está bien te seguiré

-No te gusta seguir las reglas verdad?- Las dos no se miraron ni se hablaron durante el trayecto se notaba que en cualquier momento cualquiera de las dos empezaría a atacar a la otra, pero no eran tontas tenían que llegar a la arena de entrenamiento para que comenzará la diversión. Al llegar al lugar Ceres vió como las amazonas se entrenaban no difería mucho con el método de los hombres aunque se rumoraba que una amazona no soportaría el entrenamiento para caballero dorado( mendigo machismo)- Veamos qué es lo que tienes

-Creo que hoy no es mi día- Ceres bloqueó una de las patadas que se dirigía a su rostro, la paciencia de la amazona se acababa a una velocidad dramática- Deberías relajare no vas a sacar nada bueno si sigues con tu mal humor- La chica se veía acorralada por la amazona ya que los ataques de esta tenían gran impacto y la sensación de pesadez de Ceres empezaba a causarle problemas para moverse, pero en un momento de distracción Ceres recibió de lleno un puño en el abdomen-Esto me pasa por bocona

-Y no he acabado ¡A mi cobra!

-Esto me va dejar marca- El ataque mando a la guardiana directo a la pared- Kyaaaaaaa!Con que esas tenemos- Ceres apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo para que empezará a brotar varias agujas de cristal azul- Aullido de cristal!- Algunas delas agujas llegaron a lastimar a Shaina pero aun así no desistía con sus ataques-muro de jade!¡¿Y ahora como me libro de ti?- El muro comenzaba a ceder, Ceres tenía que pensar rápido o sufriría más daño físico, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde, pues la amazona de Ofiuco golpeo varias veces su abdomen y rostro; la guardiana creía que en cualquier momento su máscara se haría pedazos, en parte deseaba retirarse la máscara pues era un estorbo, pero tenía que cuidar que nadie viera su rostro. En un descuido de Shaina la pelirosa hizo una barrida que cumple con su objetivo- ¡Ahora va la mía! Viento luz! - Un tornado de luz blanca comenzó a formarse alrededor de ofiuco, este tornado tenía la característica que dentro del mismo tornado haces de viento golpeaban al enemigo. Shaina salió disparada hacia una de las paredes, pero su caída se vió amortiguada por un colchón de aire-Ya ríndete o acabaremos mal y digo las dos

-Eso lo dices tu, porque eres débil, grr

-Como quieras -.-

-A mi cobra!- Esta vez Ceres pudo evitar el ataque

-Vaya que eres terca! – Al parecer ella también comenzaba a enfadarse- _Ups creo que la testosterona de este lugar contamina mi cabezita ya me estoy poniendo violenta_- La pesadez de su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte y su movilidad estaba al mínimo- Creo que ahora si no me salvaré de una buena golpiza – Y no estaba nada equivocada; la gran mayoría de los puños y patadas daban en el blanco solo muy pocas fueron bloqueadas

-Anda pelea! O solo eran fanfarronerías. A mi cobra!

-Maldición, por favor fuerzas no me abandonen- La guardiana estaba tirada en el suelo, pero para Shaina esto no era suficiente así que siguió pateando su cuerpo- Lazos oscuros!- De las sombras distintos hilos de oscuridad comenzaron a sujetar a Shaina ella trataba de liberarse pero entre más lo intentaba más hilos comenzaban a sujetar tu cuerpo, dejaron de aparecer hilos hasta que formó un capullo negro que solo dejaba al descubierto la cabeza- Esto se acaba ahora, tu capullo no desaparecerá dentro de tres horas, suficiente tiempo para pensar a cerca de su actitud

-Clara!- Marín se acercaba a la guardiana que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente – Sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermería

-No es necesario, a la que tienen que llevar es a ella, pero deben esperar hasta que pase el efecto de mi ataque o si no les afectara a ustedes también

-¿Por qué?¿Qué es lo que hace?- La voz de la amazona de águila denotaba confusión

-Los lazos oscuros envuelven completamente al enemigo para absorber todas las fuerzas del enemigo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero ahora me he contenido solo la dejara inconsciente. Por eso ni se les ocurra tocar el capullo pues sufrirían lo mismo que ella- Pone una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja- Me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, adiosito- Ceres salió corriendo de la arena de entrenamientos, había perdido mucho tiempo en esa pelea. Al salir del recinto lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al bosque, tenía que curar su cuerpo o se volvería un obstáculo para completar su misión. Encontrándose en un claro del bosque, uno bien conocido por ella , el pequeño claro que poseía un pequeño cuerpo de agua, en el que ella y sus amigos, los actuales santos de oro ,jugaban en su niñez- Cristal de zafiro, aparece mi guardian! Sairum el lobo de hielo- El agua formó un círculo mágico que se ilumino con una tenue luz azul celeste, de el emergió un lobo de pelaje azul; en cuanto estuvo en tierra Ceres corrió a abrazar al animal- Gracias amigo sin ti hubiera recibido un daño mayor, gracias a tu energía pudo moverme aún, tu eres el único que no te vez afectado por este desequilibrio. Pero necesito otro favor mi cuerpo necesita curarse y tu puedes purificar esta agua ya que tú tienes una habilidad especial puedes regresar el equilibrio a un lugar aunque sea unos minutos y el agua de este lugar podrá curar mis heridas – El lobo movió su cola en señal de afirmación y se dirigió al agua donde pudo caminar sobre de esta; aquí comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que el agua comenzó a iluminarse pronto varias ondas de energía comenzaron a nacer del arroyo, parecía que el arroyo se había convertido en el corazón del bosque; pues latía de el pura energía positiva, al fin la guardiana podía moverse con mayor libertad – Ok ahora, rubí de fuego libera al fénix- De una esfera de fuego el gran fénix rojo salió- Flame por favor adelántate a las doce casas y avísame si hay algún caballero dorado en la primera casa- El ave de fuego cambió de apariencia para ser una pequeña ave roja que se dirigió a las doce casas. Ceres se despojó de su ropa para sumergirse en el agua, aunque no era muy profundo, el agua cubría lo suficiente como para restablecerla , de repente un destello blanco apareció frente a la chica, su tigre apareció

-Princesa me disculpo, no pude ayudarla antes- El tigre agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-Rouge no te preocupes he estado en peores situaciones y sabes que no me gusta que me llamen princesa- La guardiana acarició la cabeza del anima-Ahora sería genial que vigilaras los alrededores- Guiño su ojo esto animo un poco a su tigre que comenzó a avanzar para hacer guardia – ceres comenzaba a recordar lo bien que se la pasaba con sus amigos hace unos años

Flashback

-Vamos Ceres es muy divertido ven!- Un pequeño Camus llamaba a una niña albina par que entrara en el agua

-pero no se nadar- La niña comenzaba a dudar

-No te preocupes , no esta muy hondo, no te pasará nada – Mu le sonreía de tal manera que la niña se sintió un poco más confiada

-El agua se siente muy bien, vamos, entren – Aiora los animaba desde el agua

- Muy bien, ¡aquí vamos!- Ceres y Mu saltan al agua para empezar a salpicar asus amigos

- Todos apártense! Ahora es mi turno. ¡Bala de cañón!- Alde el más alto de todos, tomo vuelo para saltar hacia el agua

- No Alde espérate!- milo trataba de evitar que el torito saltara pero fue inútil, pues una gran ola cubrió a los niños . pronto la risa de 7 niños comenzó a inundar el lugar

Fin del Flashback

-los extraño chicos – Amargas lágrimas empezaron a circular en las mejillas de la chica, pero algo capta su atención, era Flame llamándola

-Princesa he llegado a Aries, me dispongo a entrar- La chica cierra sus ojos para sincronizarse con su fénix y poder ver lo que el percibía en ese lugar; al principio todo era oscuridad, pero comenzó a divisar a los pocos minutos dos figuras que estaban cubiertas por un ropaje dorado

-Esto no puede empeorar, ¿pero quiénes son? Flame trata de acercarte n poco más- Al irse acercando Ceres comenzó a distinguir a u joven de cabello lila muy largo- Mu! No puede ser. El y Shaka son los únicos que pueden sentir mi energía, ahhh! Y quien es el otro? Mmm es alto, muy alto , tez oscura y la cosa mejora ese es Aldebarán- Ceres realmente se empezaba a preocupar


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que este capitulo les agrade, recuerden los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Todos los reviews son bien recibidos

Cap 2: Inicia la misión

Ceres salió del agua para vestirse con su playera negra de tirante una chaqueta roja y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura. Su cuerpo se había recuperado de la mayoría de sus heridas; se calzó la máscara nuevamente y convocó un hechizo que rara vez utilizaba pero como athena prohibía el vuelo y la tele transportación; lo anterior no hubiera sido problema pues como hija de Gea podía quebrantar dichas prohibiciones, sin embargo, las Guardianas tenían otro tipo de limites puesto que sus poderes dependen del equilibrio de la energía de los elementos. Si el equilibrio manifestado por lo que ellas llamaban líneas astrales se encontraba alterado los poderes de las guardianas se verían afectados. Tendría que utilizar un hechizo utilizado por los guardianes del relámpago, alcanzaría una gran velocidad y no sería notada por los habitantes del Santuario. Solo tardó unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la primera cas, pero no pudo entrar pues su guardián estaba adentro

- Amigo me alegro de que hayas venido, pero, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- El gran Aldebarán palmeó la espalda del de cabello lila

- No lo se, es muy raro, algo me dijo que viniera

-Bueno no importa, ven vamos a mi templo para que me cuentes como te ha tratado la vida- El gigante bonachón esbozó una gran, gran sonrisa

-Claro amigo- estaban por caminar ambos santos, cuando Mu paró en seco; había sentido a un intruso o le dio la impresión de, pues el gran toro dorado seguía caminando como si nada

-Estuvo muy cerca- Ceres estaba que sudaba la gota gorda, su posición era peligrosa , por un pelo de rana calva no fue descubierta, pero si lo era, se vería en la más dolorosa de las situaciones pelear en serio con sus amigos de la infancia- Por favor, que se vayan-Ceres le rezaba a todos los dioses habido y por haber –Flame por lo que más quieres llevártelos - Ceres se comunicaba telepáticamente con el fénix que había la forma de un avecilla roja, que siguiendo las peticiones de su guardiana voló muy cerca del lemuriano al cual casi rosa, y acabo por aterrizar en el hombro de tauro

-Hey mira a este pequeñín no lo había notado- Aldebarán miraba con una sonrisa a la avecilla pero la miraba con curiosidad, no le parecía un pájaro común- tengo una idea. Tengo algo de fruta que le encantara a este amiguito. Vamos Mu y continuaremos platicando.

-Está bien- mu volteó hacia atrás, sentía que no estaban solos, estaba a punto de ir hacia la entrada de su templo pero el capto del ave llamó su atención como obligándolo a que siguiera a su gigante amigo. Dudó un poco pero avanzó hacia la casa de tauro

-Pffff esa estuvo muy cerca- Ceres sudaba la gota gorda, estaba más pálida que nunca y su corazón latía a mil por hora- TTwTT Por que! Por qué tenía que aparecer Mu en este momento! ¡Pero esto es culpa mía!- La chica se regañaba a sí misma .Cuando sintió que los dos santos dorados estaban lo suficiente lejos siguió su camino pero sin activar el hechizo de velocidad; tenía que ser precavida o se las vería negras

Dentro del templo de tauro el santo de tauro había dispuesto varios bocadillos de distintos olores y colores para su amigo; para la avecilla pico la mitad de una manzana. Flame tenía que admitirlo la fruta se veía muy apetitosa y empezaba a tener algo de hambre, mientras Ceres seguía acercándose sigilosamente, estando dentro del segundo templo no pudo vencer su curiosidad y acabo yendo a la entrada de la cocina, claro no se arriesgó a ser descubierta en su forma humana cambio su apariencia al de un pequeño gato blanco, asomo su pequeña carita y observo que su bestia sagrada disfrutaba de un festín de manzana

-Flame… si tenías hambre me lo podías haber dicho –Ceres ahora con forma de gato tenia una gotota en la frente

-¡Princesa! Que susto, disculpe mi actitud- Toda esta conversación se llevaba acabo mediante telepatía

-Err… no te preocupes mejor así, yo puedo seguir mientras distraes a ese par n.n- Asi la guardiana en su felina forma continuó su camino por el templo de tauro, mientras caminaba hacia el templo de géminis la guardiana presentía que no vería nada que le gustar mientras siguiera avanzando. Ya en la tercera casa todo se veía oscuro, ella no sentía a nadie dentro por lo que decidió entrar, el ambiente era tan frío que le calaba hasta los huesos; sentía temor, no por ella sino por sus amigos. Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, Ceres encontró el rastro de una línea astral así que retorno a su forma humana coloco su mano sobre ella y comenzaron a aparecer chispar rojas que iluminaban el templo

-Muy bien , veamos que a ocurrido en mi ausencia- De la chica comenzó a emanar una tenue luz roja de su cuerpo, su mente se llenó de imágenes del templo de géminis unos años atrás, veía peleas entre los gemelos, sentía que su corazón empezaba a romperse sentía la furia y el odio que nacía en los corazones de los géminis . Las imágenes desaparecieron y solo quedo la tétrica imagen del tercer templo, cubierto por la oscuridad.- Tengo apresurarme y saber que ocurre aquí, me siento tan mal por no poder hacer algo más, pero tal vez la información que lleve a las demás sirva de algo y con nuevos ánimos continuó caminando por la tercera casa. Mientras se dirigía a la casa del cangrejo dorado sentía que alguien la estaba observando esa presencia la inquietaba pues le parecía familiar esa sensación. Un viento helado que calaba los hueso comenzó a soplar desde el cuarto templo esto no le daba buena espina a la guardiana; y no era para más pues cuando había puesto un pie dentro de aquel templo, que tenia el ambiente de un cementerio y eso que ella había visto cementerios con más alegría que ese lugar, calló de rodillas la presión era tanta que no podía moverse, incluso tuvo que retirarse la mascar pues sentía que el aire le faltaba; pero la ayuda llego rápido su fénix empezó a iluminar la estancia con su aura, la oscuridad se alejó y con ella los malestares de la muchacha

-Pero que diablos fue eso?-Ceres exclamo viendo la oscuridad que retrocedía

-La esencia de la muerte- Las alas del fénix empezaron a cubrir a la chica- Esa esencia es todo lo contrario a nosotros que llevamos luz y vida a donde vamos. Será mejor que llames a Rouge para que pases sin problemas

-Gracias flame- El fenix desapareció en una luz roja- Rouge! Luz de diamante aparece!- Un estruendoso rugido se escuchó por todo el cuarto templo revelando la presencia del gran felino- Rouge parece ser que eres la única que me puede sacra de aquí claro que te ayudaré , no es fácil cruzar este templo recuerdo que el maestro de Carlo gustaba de abrir una puerta a yomotsu como medida de seguridad y no dudo que el haya toma do esa pequeña costumbre.

-Parece que sabes que tu amigo no se encuentra aquí

-Y estoy muy segura de ello, no siento su cosmos y no hay ni un rastro de su aura por ningún lado lo que quiere decir que tiene un buen rato de que se fue

-Será mejor que te sujetes de mi pelaje, el lugar es muy oscuro

-Bien aquí vamos- La guardiana y su bestia comenzaron a caminar dentro del templo, Ceres tenía unos cuantos problemas al caminar pues tropezaba de vez en cuando con algo que había en el piso pues no podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar- Rouge puedes hacer algo con la iluminación, si no veo por donde ando me voy dar un buen…- No había terminado cuando la gravedad hizo su trabajo y sintió el frio del piso con sus manos- Auch Ah? Pero que hay en el piso?. Rouge en serio, ¿No puedes hacer nada con la iluminación?

-¿En serio deseas que lo haga?

-¿Rouge no me gusta el tono en el que lo dijiste? Pero aun así quiero saber que es lo que hay en el piso- Debió pensarlo dos veces pues cuando un leve resplandor empezaron a distinguirse rostros de personas de todas las edades- Ahhh!- Ceres cubrió sus ojos- Esas son personas y están sufriendo, que crueldad tenerlas aquí, ellos no pueden descansar en paz- Las lagrimas no se dejaron esperar, pero tuvo que controlarse, la albina mordió su labio inferior y camino hacia a delante

-Princesa parece que ha comprendido que de aquí en adelante el camino será más difícil- El tigre blanco alcanzó a la chica y notó que fue tan dura su mordida que logro sangrarse el labio

-Debemos andar con cuidado, la puerta al inframundo esta muy cerca y puede llegar a ser muy peligroso-Ambas siguieron en línea recta o eso era lo que sus instintos les decían, la temperatura del templo era fría y bajaba más conforme se acercaban al centro y a su vez a la trampa del cangrejo dorado, sin algún aviso el escenario cambió a un paisaje donde un cielo rojo lucia sobre sus cabezas y las rocas reinaban en la tierra- Lo sabía será difícil crear una grieta dimensional si hacernos notar

-Así que está es la entrada del reino de Hades, es todo lo contrario a nosotros…

-Es fácil perderse en este lugar ya que las líneas astrales se vuelvan mas delgadas y débiles en este sitio debemos ir en dirección contraria a la que van las animas de las persona tal vez podamos encontrar alguna línea solo hay que seguirla hasta que se vuelva más gruesa

- Pero como abriremos una ruta de escape-Rouge miraba a su guardiana que le sonrió de una forma quie no le gusto

-Ahí entras tu mi pequeña amiga 6w6 Un rugido tuyo creara una onda de choque dejara desestabilizará esta dimensión y caput seremos libres nwn ¡Qué lista soy!

-A veces me da miedo su majestad

-Jajaja apuesto a que nunca había sido así desde hace siglos- Por primera vez en el día la guardiana había sonreído sinceramente-muy bien ternemos que encontrar las almas de las personas antes que nada, Vamos rouge tenemos mucho que hacer y no vamos ni a la mitad

Encontrar la larga fila de muertos no fue tan difícil lo complicado iba ser encontrar el camino correcto pues por más que caminaba en dirección contraria no hallaban ni una sola línea astral

-Agh! Ya me arte!- Ceres por poco se daba de topes contra las rocas por la desesperación

-Ceres encontré algo- La bestia miraba hacia un punto fijo en la tierra

-Ah?- Ceres se acercó y percibió y una pequeña luz- Rouge que buena vista tienes, con esto bastará, ¿n.n rouge podría rugir para mí lo más fuerte que puedas?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si yo utilizará mi poder más de un par de personas notarían mi presencia y tu eres casi imperceptible para ellos nwn

-Creo que no me queda otra- el tigre resignado avanzó y metió a sus pulmones todo el aire que necesitaría, la chica por su parte cubrió sus oídos como prevención quería mantener intactos sus tímpanos. El rugido fue tan fuerte que la tierra misma vibraba, una luz empezaba a hacer aparición, pronto dejarían el reino de la muerte, pero, alguien se había percatado del poder del tigre blanco.

- Con eso es suficiente amiga yo me haré cargo desde aquí- Ella colocó mano en la luz y expulsó un poco de su energía, una pequeña chispa fue suficiente para expandir esa luz y abrir un portal – Creo que no me excedí, pero no durará mucho así que cruza, su bestia obedeció y de inmediato se vio en un nuevo templo; la guardiana blanca apareció por detrás- ahora nos encontramos en el templo de leo, este se supone debe estar vigilado por Aioria- fijo su mirada en el suelo no pasaron cuando ambas sintieron una gran energía proveniente del centro del templo- Alguien parece estar enojado, será mejor que te vayas Rouge, si pasa algo te llamaré en seguida n.n

-Prométalo – Rouge dijo esto de forma imperativa

-Te lo prometo – El tigre blanco se desvaneció en el aire mientras ella comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde había estallado el cosmos del león dorado- Tendré que cambiar de forma para volver a verte Aioria- De la espalda de ella emergieron dos pares de alas que la envolvieron completamente, la luz la cubrió y cuando disminuyó Ceres había regresado a la edad de 5 años, su cabello seguía estando largo y su fleco cubría sus ojos , lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y estaba descalza- Que nostalgia me causa esta forma- se abrazó recordando los buenos momentos junto a ellos.

Por los pasillos el león dorado caminaba portando la armadura dorada, por el sonido de sus pasos iba realmente furiosos tal vez había escuchado algo malo a cerca de él o de su hermano por parte de alguno de los otros caballeros o de algún guardia. Para descargar toda su ira , soltó un fuerte golpe aun pilar que estaba en su camino, poco le faltó para reducirlo a polvo, pero escucho un gritito ahogado por detrás de este, se sobresalto mucho al ver que la fuente del gritito fue una pequeña niña albina que tenía a su lado una máscara y que lloraba amargamente.

-¿pero quién eres tu?

-Siento que ya he vivido esto.- Ceres pensaba mientras iraba con sus grandes ojos al caballero .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siento la larga espera, pero he estado un poco ocupada jejeje bueno espero les guste la historia, recuerden que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen: Disfruten el Capi XD**_

Capitulo 3: Dolorosos recuerdos

-¿pero quién eres tu?

-Siento que ya he vivido esto.- Ceres pensaba mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos al caballero.

-Te he dicho que quien eres niña- El santo de leo lanzaba una mirada muy fea a la niña que trataba de contener sus lagrimitas

-¡por favor no me lleve ahí otra vez!- Fue lo único que escucho antes de que la niña se aferrara a sus piernas- u/u no se me ocurrió algo mejor

-O.O, n…no..no te preocupes , pero ¿sabes que lo qué estas haciendo esta mal?

-TwT Quiero regresar a mi casa

-Ya ya tranquila, ¿cómo le hiciste para que no te notarán los demás?

-Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo yo creo que por eso nadie me vió- La niña se puso su dedito índice en la boca, esto la hice ver bastante mona

- u/u este…

-No deje que me lleven!Quiero volver a mi casa!- El grito de la niña fue tan agudo que casi le revienta los tímpanos a león dorado, la albinita se tapo la boca- eto… ¡Usted no esta enojado conmigo? (inserte ojitos de gato con botas)- he aquí cuando a Aioria le llegaron imágenes de su hermano mayor, de cuando él lo regañaba por alguna de su travesuras-Tus ojos reflejan tristeza- la mirada de la niña mostraba una total madures a diferencia de hace un momento- Usted no debe estar asi, de seguro hay personas que le aprecian- Ceres había tocado un punto sensible Aioria solo miraba hacia otra parte- Ups creo que metí la pata -.-U No se ponga así por favor no me gusta ya se voy a cantarle algo para que sonría- Hay que decir que el Gato dorado tenia el ojo cuadrado por la cambiante actitud de la niña

Sé que si se funden sueños con amor

Polvo de estrellas se volverán

Y por eso tienes que creer

Haber nacido haz de celebrar

Y orgullosa haz de estar

Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor

Tus miedos no la empañarán

Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer

El mal karma podrá borrar

Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar

-Esta canción… la he escuchado antes…¿Quién te la….- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el santo de leo había caído dormido

-Lo siento Aioria, me gustaría decirte quién soy pero no puedo, pero… por que te veías tan enojado- Ella había regresado a su verdadera forma y tenía en sus brazos a Aioria- Siento tristeza en tu corazón, quisiera ayudarte pero tengo trabajo que hacer- La chica puso su mano en el pacho del caballero- Ahora podre ver sus recuerdos ¡perdóname gatito T.T! pero mi deber es primero- Las imágenes comenzaba a aparecer en la mente de Ceres a un pequeño niño castaño siendo acosado por algunos aspirantes a santo y uno que otro guardia, lo tenían acorralado en un muro y no dejaban de maltratarlo, Ceres trataba de concentrarse para escuchar lo que decían, al parecer Aioria trataba de bloquear aquel suceso, por eso le costaba trabajo adentrarse en el, ella solo pudo descifrar frase cortas como "Aioros es un traidor" "Ataco a Athena" "Tú podrías ser igual". Todo esto la desconcertó mucho, no podía creer, TODO lo que había pasado desde que se había ido- ¡PERO QUE CONDENADOS LES PICO A TODOS, TODO ESTA HECHO UN DESASTRE!, Ok tranquilízate, debe haber una explicación para todo esto, hay pobre Aioria has sufrido mucho, pero no me creo el cuento de que Aioros sea un traidor, y pensé que esto era difícil. Aioria te dejare durmiendo un ratio así podrás despejar tu mente un poquito- La chica le dio un tierno beso en su frente mientras descansaba recargado en un pilar- No creas que dejaré este lugar sin ser vigilado, pero necesito tu armadura- Ceres aclaro su garganta- Leon dorado escucha mi voz, presta atención a este llamado, guarda este templo, protégelo, te lo pido- La armadura despidió un brillo dorado, que tomo forma de un león gigantesco que se hecho a lado del santo- Guau! parece que mi teoría no estaba tan errada, cada armadura parece actuar como un ente con vida y conciencia así que si los llamas correctamente podrán tomar una forma física n.n, Que inteligente soy- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del templo, volteo y una lagrimita rebelde se dejo ver- Perdóname Aioria por no estar contigo cuando me necesitabas- Y siguió su camino hasta la sexta casa de Virgo – Hay ahora si que no evito un confronta miento -.- Shaka es muy sensible a mi poder y en nuestro entrenamientos acabábamos en empate y eso que solo éramos niños, Gea por lo que mas quieras haz que Shakita no esté en casa- La guardiana miraba al cielo con resignación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a la entrada de virgo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que saldría de su pecho- Debo tranquilizarme-respiro un poco más antes de entrar al sexto templo

-Parece que ya llego- Un joven rubio que portaba la armadura de virgo interrumpía su meditación pues había percibido una presencia muy fuerte

-Disculpa que te haya interrumpido pero necesito pasar por tu templo- en frente del joven estaba una chica recargada en un pilar

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitirme el paso, te pido que te retire

-Siento decirte que no me retiraré, te lo pediré amablemente nuevamente: déjame pasar

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí

-Tsk, quería evitar esto, pero no me queda de otra, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de escenario?- Ceres tronó los dedos y formando un círculo mágico debajo de ellos

-¿A dónde nos llevaste?

-No quiero llamar la atención así que nos transporte aun hueco dimensional- Ceres explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Entonces iniciemos- Aullido de cristal!- los cristales salieron en contra del caballero

-Khan!

-Tsk sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Bueno es mi turno-Una onda de energía dorada mando a volar a la chica chocando contra un pilar

-Eso dolió- Con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Así que no eres tan débil como pareces- Esto le molesto a la guardiana

-D…de…débil, te han dicho que no juzgues al libro por la portada. Cadena de luz!- Sin más el santo de virgo se vio atrapado por una serie de cadenas, que no le permitían moverse o eso creía Ceres- Hmp! Ahora quédate quietecito y no molestes tengo que seguir mi camino- Ceres dio media vuelta pero tuvo que volverse pues Shaka le devolvió su propio ataque– no puede pasarme esto

-Antes de que te mande al otro mundo, dime, ¿Por qué quieres ir a la cámara del patriarca?

-Ese no es tu asunto… tengo que saber algo- No podía liberarse de sus propias cadenas

-Y si encuentras lo que buscas ¿estarás satisfecha?

-No lo se, para eso tengo que seguir mi camino- A Ceres no tuvo mas que liberar parte de su energía para destruir sus cadenas- No quería llegar a esto, pero ya que no me dejas otro camino… 25% liberado- la marca en sus manos comenzaba a emanar una tenue luz azul- nunca había necesitado de mi verdadero poder, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Garras de diamantes- En un murmullo dijo y con un suave movimiento de su mano tres ráfagas de luz blanca que partían el suelo dejando destruido completamente el piso

- Khan!

-Eso no funcionara por segunda vez –El ataque rompió la defensa del santo, dejándolo un tanto herido- Agradece que me limité- pero el santo no iba a rendirse tan fácil

-Al parecer te subestime. Tenma Kofuku!

-¡Demonios! ¡Escudo de rubí!-El impacto hizo que todo se iluminara completamente- Wahhh! ¡Estoy entera!- Ceres se tocaba todo el cuerpo para saber que nada le faltará pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el hueco dimensional, sino que se encontraba en el templo dentro de la torre de diamante en Gaia y vestía un vestido largo rosa pastel y su cabello volvia a ser blanco - ¿Estaba soñando?- Se empezaba a incorporar con cuidado- Parecía muy real… Flame!... Rouge! Pueden venir- Espero un momento y nada ocurrió- que extraño ellos vienen en cuanto los llamo, deben estar cansados… eso creo… ¡Hay no! Y si fallé mi misión y Rouge me regresó a casa- Ceres Ponía sus manos en el rostro- Leopardo blanco de seguro me va a matar. Cálmate Ceres, inhala, exhala- mejor voy a buscarla antes de que me meta en problemas- Sin más comenzó a caminar saliendo a la villa, pero algo estaba muy mal, en el lugar no había nadie, ni siquiera un insecto; todo se encontraba sumergido en la soledad-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Silencio-Gulp- esto ya no me gusta- De repente Ceres vió que alguien corría por las calles, parecía ser un niño- Esta empieza a parecerse a una peli de terror -.- hey espera!- Ceres comenzó a perseguir al niño y notó que este era rubio – hey niño espera- comenzaban a acercarse a los jardines del palacio- Oye este lugar esta prohibido para la gente ajena al palacio- El pequeño no la escuchaba, pero se detuvo cuando entro aun amplio jardín y ahí había otros niños. Ceres al llegar frente a los niños se sorprendió muchísimo pues eran ni nada más ni nada menos que sus amigos cuando eran niños- Camus… Shaka… Milo…¿Qué esta pasando?- Ceres callo de rodillas en el suave pasto mientras veía a sus amigos jugar, sin avisar el pequeño Shaka se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el niño mientras sus ojos azules miraba fijamente los heterocromos de Ceres

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos dejaste?- estas palabras destrozaron el alma de la Albina- ¿Por qué? –Repetía a hora a modo de reproche y los demás niños también empezaba a cuestionarla y a reunirse asu alrededor, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

-Yo… yo no… yo no quería- Se cubrió sus ojos con sus manos

-¿Era tu deber?- El rubio le preguntó, Ceres no sabía que responder, al tratar de articular palabra una luz azul apareció en frente de ella- ¿Sairum?- El lobo le lamía la mano como para tranquilizarla ahora estaban solos en medio del jardín- ¿Fue un sueño? O tal vez… ohoh… ese desgraciado- Ahora si que estaba enojada- Sairum rompe la ilusión!- un simple aullido hizo que Ceres despertara con su verdadera forma en frente del rubio que tenía bien abierto sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?- Fue lo único que atino a decir

-Paf!- Una sonora cachetada fue lo que recibió como respuesta- ¡Eres un idiota Shaka de Virgo!- Ceres comenzaba llorar en frente del santo que estaba anonadado- No te puedo decir nada hora, pero juro que cumpliré mi promesa, es lo único que te puedo decir. Hemos regresado al sexto templo me voy y no intentes nada pues estoy realmente furiosa y no te quiero lastimar- Shaka con una mano en la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe veía como se alejaba la chica

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del santo

_**Espero que hay valido la pena por fis unos **__**reviews**__**, o unos jitomatasos de menos TTwTT cualquiera de los dos me haría muy feliz**_

_**PD_ la canción es **__**beautiful**____**wish**__** de melody **__**Mermaid**_


End file.
